Randall Townsend
Randall Townsend was an arrogant constable at Station House Five and a character in Murdoch Mysteries. He has been hanged. He was portrayed by Gabriel Hogan. Biography Townsend raped Mei-Li in Chinatown. When his fellow constable Curtis Cooper (who was taking money from people in Chinatown) found out what Townsend did, he confronted him at Bruiser's Freehouse. Townsend moved it to the alley before anyone saw him, where the two of you fought. Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his femoral artery. Townsend tried to stop the bleeding using one of his shoelaces as a tourniquet. When that didn't work, Townsend panicked. He moved his body to Chinatown and planted his watch at Feng Choy's (Mei-li's grandfather), wanting to let him hang for his crime. At Bruiser's Freehouse, as Townsend (along with other Station House Five constables and Inspector Davis) cheers their winning of police games, Murdoch arrives and accuses Townsend of killing Cooper, explaining that the night that Cooper died Townsend was there in the bar. Townsend laughts, saying he is there every night, which Holder and two another officers confirms, smilling. Murdoch continues: Cooper wanted to talk and Townsend knew what about. So he moved it to the alley before anyone saw them, where the two fought. Constable Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his leg. Davis and Holder exchange their looks, Townsend denies, saying: "That's crazy. No, Coop was my friend. He -- He was my beat partner.", Murdoch continues: "He tried to stop the bleeding by using one of his bootlaces as a tourniquet. That's why his laces don't match. And when that didn't work, he panicked. Townsend moved Cooper's body and planted his watch at Feng Choy's". As Holder became impatient, Davis steps up, demanding to know Murdoch's motive for Townsend killing Cooper. Murdoch introduces the motive, Miss Ling arrives with Mei-Li. Murdoch says Townsend raped Mei-Li (young girl) and when Cooper found about it he confronted him and for that he died. Inspector Davis asks him if that is true. Townsend tries to justify the rape and Cooper's death, saying: "I mean, come on, lads. Look at her.", points at Mei-Li, explaining: "It's not as though you haven't thought about it, right? I... I slipped. That's it. And Coop... Coop just, he overreacted, and I-I tried to talk him down, but he... Things got out of hand". Realizing nobody comes to his defense, desperate Townsend continues: "You understand, now? You understand it was an accident. I... I tried to save him! I did. There was so much blood. I... I didn't know what to do!" Brackenreid says: "You killed a cop, Townsend" The latter turns on Brackenreid, Murdoch adds: "And you were gonna let an old man hang for your crime". Panicked Townsend shakes his head, trying to deny, then looks back to Davis in last hope for rescue, who tells Murdoch and Brackeireid: "Someone take this disgrace away". Notes * Townsend shows remorse for Cooper but not for Mei-li. * Townsend was sentenced and hanged. Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Remorseful